


Secret Till It's Fun

by iArgent



Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, PDA, Relationship Reveal, Sylvains dad goes to jail, Sylvix Week 2020, businessman sylvain, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Felix and Sylvain have been dating a while, but never got to be open for fear Sylvain's father would find out and cut Sylvain out of the business with no ability to produce an heir. With Gautier Sr on trial and slated to lose, Felix an Sylvain get to come clean in the sappiest ways possible.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Implied Dorogrid - Relationship
Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932448
Kudos: 28
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Secret Till It's Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Sylvix Week 2020 I did PDA/College Au. 
> 
> Could be taken as homophobia from Sylvains father but mostly it was just being shitty. I do not enjoy adding homophobia etc to fics. But if you prefer to take it that way over him just being baby crazy and an old fashioned dick you do you.

There is no actual way that Felix Fraldarius has a boyfriend. Leonie thinks. There is no way he’s that secretive, that good of an actor, or soft enough. Yeah, she loves Felix, they frequent the same gym, they kick each others asses regularly enough. But a boyfriend? Seems out of character.

So when a tall redhead pops up after they’ve changed from their psys ed session (4pm Monday Wednesday and Friday) and Felix’s hair is still a little stringy from the shower and Leonie still looks like someone poured a cooler over her head and he lights up and Kisses Felix full on the mouth before stuffing a bag in his hands and flitting off without a word, Leonie is understandably surprised.

Felix, cheeks pink, rustles through the bag and pulls out a bag of cranberries, tart and dry and Leonie can feel her tongue drying out just looking at them. Felix fixes her with an unimpressed look and hands her a protein bar.

Okay, maybe Felix just full on has a boyfriend.

Claude doesn’t think Felix is lying when he says he has a boyfriend. He thinks maybe he’d doing that old fashioned thingy where you call friends ‘girlfriends’ or ‘boyfriends’ or if he’s misunderstood something. Felix is attractive, and he’s a great guy but Claude figures he wouldn’t have linked up with someone he just met. And Claude is pretty sure he knows all of Felix’s friends and nobody is suddenly holding his hands. So he’s pretty sure this is a misunderstanding.

Up till the guy in the group photo Felix has in his dorm drops in after their Thursday business seminar, crowds him into a wall, kisses a flush to his face and pulls away with a very obscene noise, makes direct eye contact with a very startled Claude, holds out a hand, and says “Hey man, you must be Claude? I’m Sylvain Gautier, Fe’s told me so much about you.”

Claude shakes his hand in a daze. “I’ve never heard your name.”

“Ouch. Cold.”

“We have reservations.” Felix chimes in. “I was promised a date.”

Sylvain lights up. Felix isn’t hiding shit. Claude has whiplash. But Sylvain says goodbye and steers Felix away with an arm around his waist.

Claude has so many questions.

Lysithea and Marianne and Felix didn’t work together badly. In fact Felix had some Reason Lysithea didn’t have and Lysithea had plenty neither of them had, and Marianne blew them away on Faith. So when group projects come in groups of three they crowd together automatically. There’s a usual rhythm that Felix is completely throwing off. Lysithea cannot take issue with his performance, he’s still attentive, his notes are still weirdly neat for Felix’s personality. But he’s also very attached to his phone.

“Mm. I don’t mean to side track us but I’m quite hungry.” Marianne demurs.

“Oh, I could go for a sandwich.” Lysithea muses.

Felix freezes, bites his lip which makes Lysithea think maybe he’s possessed, and then opens his mouth “My boyfriend was just asking if I was hungry. I could have him grab stuff for you?”

Lysithea freezes, which is fine because Marianne smiles and fills the silence. “Oh! He doesn’t have to. But I would be grateful. I’ll pay him back.” 

“Yeah he’s grabbing Brigidian, from that place downtown, take a look at the menu.”

Lysithea is already pulling up Venmo and sending a stunning order that’s most of the dessert menu.

When their order arrives Felix runs don to help carry it up. There’s a lot of food. Marianne insists the redhead sit with them. He’s uncomfortably good at magic. He kisses Felix on the temple like that level of closeness isn’t unheard of, sort of crowds Felix between his legs and fastens his arms around their friends narrow waist, and leans his head down on a slender shoulder and Felix isn’t tiny but wow does he look it right now.

Marianne and Lysithea happily accept Sylvain’s input ad he doesn’t let go of Felix for a second.

Lorenz is not regretfully Felix’s partner for government on Friday. Felix is uninterested in the stodgy bits and Lorenz is all the stodgy bits but Felix’s creativity is a welcome distraction. What isn’t a welcome distraction is Felix’s open distraction. He’s jittery and and snappy and he’s nervous in a way Lorenz hasn’t seen before.

“What is your issue, Fraldarius?” Lorenz finally bites out.

Felix opens his mouth to bitch back and instead his eyes skitter from Lorenz’s throat (Felix never made eye contact) “Nothing. Sorry.”

“It’s foolishness to keep worry to yourself.” Lorenz cautions.

“My boyfriend is in court today.”

“Is he going to prison?” Lorenz asks, before he can hit boyfriend he hits ‘court’ and immediately wonders at Felix’s taste.

“What? No!” Felix sounds horrified “He’s testifying against his father, who is going to prison. Maybe.”

“ _What_.”

“His father is a corrupt asshole. He’s been in town for two months for the court case, he’s taking the company.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s…not really new. But his dad was sort of an issue. Wanted Sylvain to get married and have kids and I can’t really. Yknow. Carry kids.”

“Oh, what a prick.”

“Yeah.”

Sylvain sat cross legged on his hotel bed, papers everywhere, a plastic soda bottle tipped sideways and tightly sealed. Felix entered quietly and toed off his shoes before carefully cawling onto a corner of the bed. Smiling when Sylvain slipped the papers into a stack and moving them out of the way, opening his arms for Felix to worm in. “So I made a bit of a scene in front of Claude.”

“You’re excited.”

“I’m excited. Zero disown probability, and I get to kiss my boyfriend wherever. Have you. Told anyone?”

“Sylvain I’ve told everyone. I’m, so happy we get to tell people without it getting back to your dad.” Felix sighed “We could have just told him we were sleeping together. Could have fake dated Ingrid.”

“I’d have to fake date Dorothea too though.”

“The horror.” Felix murmured dryly, face in Sylvain’s chest. “Three pretty people. Your dad would have died on the spot when you said you were dating me.”

“Oh I’m telling him too.” Sylvain assured. “The moment the bailiff walks him past me, I’m telling him my boyfriend and I are stopping by for Yule.”

“You’re horrible.”

“It’s perfect.”

“ _It is_.”

“We are going to see him for Yule though.”

“Oh I love this.”

“Love you more.”

Felix smiled.


End file.
